<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoiler Alert by ArwenLalaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440089">Spoiler Alert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith'>ArwenLalaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily accidentally ruins the book that Alex is reading...  If there's one thing Alex is good at, it's holding a grudge.  At least, where books are concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoiler Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you did this!" Alex huffed, throwing her hands in the air as she rounded on Emily, eyes absolutely blazing with anger. "How <em>could</em> you!?"</p>
<p>Emily struggled to resist rolling her eyes, knowing it would only aggravate her further. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" she said diplomatically.</p>
<p>In all the time they'd been dating, they rarely got into any argument more heated than a playful tiff, but when they did, it tended to be a <em>big</em> one...and this was clearly shaping up to be one of them.</p>
<p>That had obviously been the wrong thing to say, judging by the way Alex's eyes narrowed, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "Overreacting?" she repeated, almost incredulously. "You ruined it for me!"</p>
<p>"It's just a book..."</p>
<p>Alex positively glared at her. "<em>Just</em> a book?"</p>
<p>Emily sighed, already knowing exactly how this argument was going to go and really not all that eager to have said fight. She hated fighting with Alex. Partly because she genuinely loved her and partly because both of them were incredibly stubborn and rarely likely to be the first to admit they were wrong. It made their fights bitter and unnecessarily drawn out...</p>
<p>"You <em>know</em> how much I've been looking forward to this book and you <em>ruined </em>it!" she snapped.</p>
<p>"You can still read the book and enjoy it," Emily insisted, almost pleading if it would just end this fight before it could go any further. "Just because you know how it ends..."</p>
<p>Alex didn't find that nearly as comforting a thought as Emily had hoped. "How would you feel if I were to 'inadvertently' ruin that big superhero movie you're all excited about?" she countered.</p>
<p>Emily shrugged. "It's not the end of the world," she insisted. "It's just a movie."</p>
<p>Alex scoffed. "You are so full of shit."</p>
<p>"Look, maybe I'd be annoyed, but I'd get over it," she maintained. Then, she shook her head, sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. Really sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<hr/>
<p>That night, when Emily crawled into bed, Alex was decidedly frosty. Emily snuggled into her side, resting her chin on her shoulder. Alex didn't respond, though, merely continuing to read the 'ruined' book. She waited for several moments for her to finish the page, but no response was forthcoming. "Alex?" she prompted.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Alex replied without looking up from the page.</p>
<p>Emily sighed. "It's late. Why don't you turn off the light and we can sleep?" By <em>sleep</em>, though, she clearly meant something else, as evidenced by the way her hand ran along Alex's thigh.</p>
<p>Instead of responding, though, Alex replied, "You're right – it's been a long day." She proceeded to put the book aside and turn off the light, sending a very clear message.</p>
<p>Relenting, Emily rolled over, feeling the churning of guilt in her stomach. She knew she had to find some way to make this right.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, when Alex awoke, it was to the scent of warm cinnamon rolls...which was a curious thing, given the fact that Emily didn't bake.</p>
<p>When she found her way to the kitchen table, she found that Emily had gone to great lengths to create what was no doubt an apology breakfast. Emily had gone out to get the cinnamon rolls from their favourite bakery and picked up coffee as well, setting it all in an elegant display, complete with flowers.</p>
<p>"What's all this?" she asked, approaching closer to find Emily awaiting her awakening with eagerness (and awkwardness) on her face.</p>
<p>"An 'I'm sorry' breakfast that didn't involve burning the place to ash..." She attempted a smile.</p>
<p>Alex sighed. "Em..."</p>
<p>She rushed to supply, "But that's not all..." She brandished a book. At Alex's curious look, she explained, "It's an advance copy of that book Reid told me about. I want you to tell me how it ends."</p>
<p>Alex's expression remained dubious.</p>
<p>"Please?" she begged.</p>
<p>She sighed. "I'm not going to do that."</p>
<p>"But I want you to," she pressed. "It'll make you feel better."</p>
<p>Alex shook her head. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it won't change what happened."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alex arrived home after class and was surprised to find Emily home as well. "Em?" she called out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see that movie with Reid and Garcia?"</p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>Alex cocked her head, concerned. "Are you okay?" She moved to sit next to her, feeling her forehead for fever.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she said. "It just didn't seem as fun when I know the ending..."</p>
<p>"What?" Her brows knit in confusion.</p>
<p>Emily offered her a soft smile. "I looked up spoilers," she said. "If you wouldn't ruin something for me, I thought it only fair I ruin something for myself."</p>
<p>"Oh, Em..." Alex sighed.</p>
<p>Emily rushed to explain, "Before you say anything, I know it doesn't change anything, but at least now I know your pain. It sucks, but..." She shrugged.</p>
<p>"Emily," Alex tried again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Emily's eyes were filling with tears. "I don't want you to be angry with me anymore," she pleaded. "I feel awful, but your silent treatment just makes it even worse! I love you so much and I can't stand being the cause of your unhappiness – I'll do anything to make this better, even if I have to write the author of your book and pay her to write a new ending..."</p>
<p>"You don't need to do that," Alex said softly. She reached over to cup Emily's cheek. "I forgive you."</p>
<p>"Really?" she asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>She nodded. "Admittedly, I may have been acting a bit melodramatic over the whole thing. I didn't mean to upset you."</p>
<p>With a wet little laugh, Emily said, "I should know better than to get in between a linguist and her books."</p>
<p>Pulling her in for a tender kiss, Alex murmured against her lips, "At least you could've had the decency to do it naked, to make up for it..."</p>
<p>Her laugh was much more solid this time. "Now there's an idea I can get behind."</p>
<p>"You're incorrigible, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>She nodded, no trace of shame on her features. She proceeded to nudge Alex to lay back so she could straddle her hips, mischief crossing her lips.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>sure</em> you don't want to see the movie?" Alex asked.</p>
<p>She nodded. "I've got something <em>much</em> better in mind."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>